Can't Live Without You
by Chickiee
Summary: This is a story based off of my life that my best friend wrote for me. It's about this emo girl who loves this boy and can't be with him. He has a girlfriend, and she just decides she doesn't want to live anymore. I suck at summaries. M for suicide attmpt


**Hello. Okay so this is a one shot. My best friend wrote this story for me based off of my life. And no I have never attempted suicide. But anyways, she wrote it beautifully and i just love it so much. I am not taking the credit for this. But she wrote it with my real name and the guy's real name so all i did was change the descriptions and names and said it was twilight! **

**This is a really dark story so if you don't like heartbreak, suicide attempts, and depression, i suggest you not read this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight crap. you know what i'm talking about. **

* * *

Once upon a time there was an emo German- Hispanic teenager that wanted to be loved more than family and friend wise. She wanted to be loved by a boy, and not just any boy. But a gorgeous, dark, understanding, boy named Edward. But sadly, because of his life, she was never able to talk to him again, so she wouldn't hurt him any longer. So every day she would cry, think, and sing of him. And that went on for her whole eighth grade year.

The depressed girl, Bella, climbed up the steps of her new high school, with her head down trying to think of seeing her friends, putting up her shield of happiness to hide the deep, emotional pain inside. When all of a sudden she bumped bodies with a guy taller than her five-foot stature. She fell.

Sorry she whispered, pulling herself up.

Its okay, She heard the angelic, yet rich voice of Edward reply.

She looked up and saw him. His deep emerald eyes, thick yet soft bronze hair, matching his pale skin. Her heart thundered, palms started sweating, butterflies growing in her stomach. She gasped as she felt the urge to hug him, to tell him her love for him. To make him want her. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw his girlfriend. A short, blonde senior skank, but she preferred to date sophomores and freshmen, a cougar. Bella sneered in her thoughts, but being the tiny, self dignified person she was, picked up her backpack and rushed to the nearest bathroom. She put on her shield of happiness and proceeded with her day.

The first semester dissolved along with the fall leaves, and Bella s heart. Every single shattered piece, gone, all of it. By who? Who is sick enough of a bastard to take away her heart and crush it without even noticing it? Edward. Every single fucking day of school, she saw him, always with his girlfriend strung around him, wishing it were her. She sight, and played with her cafeteria food, dreaming of being with him.

So weeks and weeks passed until she decided she could live no longer. She couldn t take seeing him with her every fucking day. Once in her house, hearing the soft snores of her brother taking an afternoon nap, she grabbed a kitchen knife, a whole bottle of pain killers, and the bottle of vodka her father keeps for special occasions, and took them to her room. She ripped open the bottle of painkillers and vodka, but then she heard the slam of the front door upstairs. Her mom was home.

She groaned and hid the vodka and painkillers. The knife was stealthily placed back in the kitchen undetected. Tonight her mom decided on a family movie night. Bella wanted to go get rid of the pain, but then she had a better idea. One that would be more satisfying. The next day she woke up and smiled at how she only had a few more hours to go through until eternal peace. She flew through school with her shield of happiness, but once home she locked her door and flung the patio door open.

She smelt the cool, dewy air around her. She felt a tear pass down her cheek while thinking of Edward, wanting his warm arms around her freezing body, for feel his lips against hers. But she knew none of that would ever happen, even if she didn t do what she was about to do. She climbed the wooden ladder up to the roof of her house. She scooted as close to the edge of the roof as she could as she felt a tear fall down her cheek and watched the single symbol of pain slip off her face and down the fifty foot fall.

She breathed in and muttered the name of the only person she ever wanted. Edward. Then, she willed herself to lean forward and slip off the roof. She closed her eyes and started to fall, she fell ten feet until something caught her and pulled her onto the deck and into their muscular chest. She opened her eyes to see two mocha colored arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see those dark emerald eyes covered by a bit of the soft, bronze hair that she loved.

Edward she gasped.

Shh... he whispered, putting his finger to her lips.

But how? What? When? I- she was cut off by him pressing his soft lips agansed hers. She felt loved, happy, complete.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiling into the kiss.

It wasn't a dream she laughed.

Of course not, he murmured, Dreams are never as good as this. He said as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

* * *

**Okay so in real life we sadly did not end up together. Even though i wish we had. **

**Thanks for reading. Review!**


End file.
